Desvaríos
by Suika-Chan
Summary: Aburrida... Los pensamientos de un enclenque desde el punto de vista de otro enclenque -.-


**Notas del capítulo._**

Hola a todos! Sé que debería estar actualizando mis historias pero acabo de terminar mi primer fic de kkm así que estoy feliz! Eso es para mi un gran logro ya que no escribo mucho, sin embargo, me divierto y des estreso así!

Por esta historia... es un one-shot que no sé si se entiende mucho pero créanme que luego se llevarán una gran sorpresa jojo, dentro de poco si Shinou quiere xD

Por la trama... ni yo misma sé, es solo un extracto de mis desvaríos después de una noche con mis amigos, donde tengo como recuerdo vivo un corte en 3 dedos de la mano derecha con una navaja multiuso que no debí coger T-T y que me advirtieron y luego curaron entre todos con alcohol, agua oxigenada y hasta agua bendita.

Cómo dije... es una explicación ilógica a la aún más ilógica personalidad "benevolente-estúpida" de Yuuri y está escrito con fines de divertirlos y divertirme. Bueno, espero que les guste! A leer!

**Aclaraciones._**

Nada me pertenece nada, sólo los pensamientos absurdos de Yuuri (las acciones no, son del enclenque xD). Explicaciones ilógicas de una mente incomprendida (la mía).

**One-shot "·:La naturaleza del impostor:·"**

Estaba incómodo, no, más que eso, estaba cansado de siempre hacer lo mismo. Todos los días eran bastante monótonos y, últimamente, no se habían presentado disputas entre los diferentes territorios del gran reino de Shin Makoku.

Una temporada de pacífica.

Una temporada aburrida.

Paseó sus ojos por toda la habitación, la oficina era la misma, salvo por las rosas blancas que Günther había colocado sobre su escritorio con la tonta excusa de que "El blanco resaltaba la hermosura de su alma", entre otras cosas cursis.

Suspiró pesadamente tratando de olvidar las molestias que lo rodeaban las veinticuatro horas del día ¿Cómo pretenden que un chico de apenas dieciséis años se la pase encerrado en un pequeño cuarto firmando papeles o estudiando una cultura que ni siquiera sabía si realmente existía? Bien, estaba decidido, tendría que preocuparse un poco más por su propia persona solo por esta vez.

Con mucho que ganar, y sin nada que perder, caminó a horcajadas en dirección a la puerta, alejando con cuidado la silla del escritorio. Dio los primeros pasos mirando a ambos lados antes de continuar y es que su fiel conserje de largos cabellos le había dado un claro ejemplo de cómo se trabajaba cuidándose del estrés al "dormir en mitad de la faena". Si Günther lo hacía ¿Por qué él no podía también darse un descanso e irse? ¿Era lo mismo, no? Al final, nadie trabajaba. Además que prefería pasársela con Wolfram o con cualquiera antes de permanecer un segundo más (hacia calor y ya comenzaba a sudar).

Continuó liando las diferentes ideas para su improvisada huída cuando, en un último canto de victoria (mismo Troya), escuchó un sonoro ruido seguido de un enfadado Gwendal que no dudó en dar un portazo e interrumpir la siesta del de cabellos lavanda.

Viendo el final de sus planes, volvió a suspirar lamentándose por no haberlo pensado minutos antes ¡Rayos! Regresó a su asiento ya que no estaba de humor para recibir la enervada mirada de su mentor. Se cruzó de brazos pensando en la pésima educación que tenía Gwendal al despertar así a su compañero de tan mala gana y luego rogó al cielo para que le diera la muy importante habilidad de dormir con lo ojos abiertos y aparentar atención, la misma que le serviría en el colegio y reuniones familiares.

– Una carta ha llegado – informó recién llegado sin quitar esa molesta expresión en su rostro. Vaya, ya tenía una arruga más en la frente, mal indicio, algo grave pasaría.

– ¿Y... de quién es? – preguntó el rey tratando de guardar sus pensamientos en el rincón más alejado de su cabeza, ese que no tiene un conducto hacia la boca, tratando de aparentar calma y simpatía.

– Está dirigida personalmente hacia usted, tendrá que abrirla – contesto el mayor con su mismo tono inquebrantable que, ha oídos del menor, se sintió como un "es más que obvio, baka", con todo y sacada de lengua incluida.

– Tienes razón – respondió Yuuri sonriendo tan torpemente como siempre lo hacía, rascándose la cabeza con una mano, mientras por dentro repetía "No era necesario el sarcasmo, aún más baka".

– Parece ser que viene de uno de los territorios noreste, uno de los más alejados – agregó de pronto el de cabellos atados en una coleta mirando por la gran ventana que tenía enfrente.

Era de día.

Y todavía no había nada interesante.

Frunció el ceño y lo relajó al instante para pasar desapercibido, guardando su "¿No qué no habías leído la carta?" y sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y repetía su ecuación matemática que lo ayudaba a relajarse, el trinomio al cuadrado perfecto servía de algo después de todo.

Y ahora, ya más calmado se preguntaba ¿Pretendía que se memorizara los territorios en Shin Makoku? ¡Ni siquiera se sabía bien los de Japón y había vivido casi 15 años de su vida ahí! ¡Ah, pero aquí las clases de Günther eran diarias y la de geografía tenía una especial importancia! Entonces llegó a una conclusión: El colegio era nulo, vaya pérdida de tiempo.

Abrió la carta y paseó los ojos abriendo los ojos de la impresión ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡No entendía nada!

Gwendal, al ver tal reacción, no dudó en acercársele.

– ¿De qué se trata esta vez? – preguntó aparentando calma.

– Tendrás que leerlo tú mismo – respondió frunciendo el ceño, con expresión de protagonista valeroso de cualquier historia shonen, gesto que había leído en sus mangas y que le gustaba hacer para preocupar a más de uno.

– ¿Y... rechazará la oferta de matrimonio? – preguntó el mayor entrecerrando los ojos. Yuuri tragó duro, sabía que si negaba recibiría el odio de Gwendal y hasta el de Wolfram, oferta 2x1 que odiaba y que sería dolorosa – O... le informará –

– ¿A Wolfram? – preguntó de pronto el menor ¡Ni de pedos, era como suicidarse! Además, si Gwendal estaba preocupado debía de tratarse de una chica linda, aunque dudaba que existiese alguien más guapo que Wolfram (incluso en las revistas de moda donde recortaba a las personas y las usaba de muñequitos en su imaginaria competencia de belleza).

– Sí, está en su derecho de saberlo ya que es su compromiso. Aunque se especifica que la decisión es suya –

Oh! Entonces le pedían la mano a Wolfram, vaya coraje el que escribió eso, de seguro era por que no lo conocía a fondo y todavía nadie le había contado que era enojón, pateaba en la cama, celoso y amaba insultar al que amaba ¡Él hombre perfecto sin lugar a dudas! Bueno, de todas formas no tenía intensiones de romper el compromiso, se divertía bastante con el rubio, sobretodo cuando este lo celaba hasta con el perro.

– Gwendal – lo llamó de pronto, parándose de su asiento y apoyando las manos en el escritorio, estaba feliz por que el tono de voz le había salido como en las películas de Hollywood, se postularía a actor cuando regrese a su casa – Conozco a Wolfram, se negará rotundamente a romper el compromiso –

– Y usted que opina – preguntó ahora cruzándose de brazos el mayor, en el fondo feliz de comprobar la fidelidad del rey.

– Yo... – titubeó bajando la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¡Había dejado su bragueta abajo y ahora no podía subirla por que Gwendal se enteraría! – Yo... tampoco quiero romperlo – dijo por fin, con expresión tímida.

El mayor de los hijos de la ex – reina sonrió complacido por su hermano ¡Qué suerte de prometido tenía! Y rompió la carta en dos y luego en cuatro.

– Entonces ya no lo necesitaremos – dijo divisando una silla al lado de su rey.

En un descuido, y un movimiento rápido, solucionó su problema ¡Gracias al cielo que ese pantalón era nuevo! Miró de soslayo al mayor acercársele y vio que la arruga anterior había desaparecido ¡Mal indicio, se había vuelto supersticioso! La cosa empeoraba ¡Y Günther del mal se había vuelto a dormir casi al segundo después que entró Gwendal! ¡Ni siquiera le servía para distraerlo!

Quería irse.

Tenía que irse ya.

Recordando todas las películas de James Bonne que había visto, se dio con la sorpresa de que en todas las huidas necesitaba explosivos y una chica linda que rescatar ¡Mala suerte! Metió la mano al bolsillo y lo que tenía más cercano a aquello era una chipita navideña que le quedaba y un llavero en forma anómala de un perro cabezón que se había ganado dentro de una golosina (a lo mejor y lo querían matar). Ni modo, tendría que conformarse.

Intentó sacar el "pirotécnico" pero, en un sabio movimiento, su codo impactó contra una pila de papeles bien camuflados bajo un grueso libro que se parecía a los diccionarios enciclopédicos Larousse.

Nota mental: "Buscar un nuevo escondite para los papeles"

– ¿Aún no termina de firmar los papeles? – preguntó Gwendal con tono de desaprobación.

– Etto... acabaré pronto... – respondió y sonrió como siempre mientras murmuraba más de un insulto y una maldición.

– Eso espero – recalcó el mayor compadeciéndose del menor, tomando un papel y ayudándolo a sellar mientras veía como Yuuri escribía algo en un papel.

– ¿Una petición? – preguntó Gwendal notando que escribía en su idioma natal.

– Es más fácil hacerla en japonés y luego reescribirla – respondió el pequeño mirando fijamente la hoja, había dibujado un "tres en raya (o michi, como quieran llamarlo)" y no sabía si colocar círculo o equis en el penúltimo casillero para ganar.

Gwendal estaba feliz, su rey era bastante trabajador, amable, sabía que fiel aunque su hermano lo dudaba y todos lo amaban. Ahora lo ayudaría por simpatía a terminar con su trabajo.

Ya lo tenía, la hoja estaba casi llena y un último movimiento le daría la victoria. Se había cansado del "tres en raya" y escribir sus posibles oscar y sueños, y ahora ideaba un plan de emergencias para el próximo juego de baseball. Su capitán de seguro lo felicitaría por su hazaña, solo faltaba ubicar al picher un poco cerca del short en una corrida memorable y el flight sería casi seguro.

De pronto, la puerta sonó por segunda vez y un enfadado Wolfram entró por la puerta. Últimamente estaba con peor temperamento y se las desquitaba con él.

– ¡Yuuri! – lo llamó acercándose con paso firme hacia su escritorio, apoyando sus manos con furia y haciéndolas sonar contra la madera – ¡Tú... pedazo de...! –

Quería aplaudir, pero si lo hacía recibiría una cachetada, le daría el oscar a Wolfram por ser mejor actor y ganaría mucho dinero como su manager ¡Excelente idea! ¡Vendería a su prometido como actor!

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó abriendo los ojos lo más que podía, vería si las arrugas y mal temperamento eran hereditarios, además de que estaba feliz por que no estaba permitido decir "groserías" y "malas palabras" (ni en televisión ni en los fics xD).

– ¡Si crees que te salvaste por lo de esta mañana te equivocaste maldito traidor! – espesó Wolfram. Yuuri se encogió de hombros ¡Botaría fuego por la boca, lo presentía! ¡Era un dragón! – ¿Qué te encontraste con la sirvienta por error? ¡Mentiroso, lo tenías todo planeado! – se quejaba apretando tanto las manos que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Tenía que pensar rápido, primero por que Wolfram lo agarraría a golpes, segundo por que había sido su idea, tercero por que lo quemaría y aún tenía los puños cerrados y, cuarto por que la sangre dejaría de circular hacia sus manos y no quería que le echara la culpa de eso también.

– No es lo que crees – dijo sonriendo, mientras le rezaba a Shinou, Buda, Cristo y Alá para que los protegieran. Ya luego se arrodillaría hacia la Meca y pediría auxilios – Tu madre pidió que le preguntara unas cuantas cosas y qué informara de otras a todas las sirvientas, no es que te sea infiel ni nada parecido – comentó volviendo a reír.

Wolfram pareció meditarlo y bufó ladeando la cabeza, sabía que si eran asuntos de su madre, no le concernían ni le importaban, de seguro buscaba un nuevo romance.

Yuuri suspiró aliviado ¡El solo nombrar a la ex – reina tenía un efecto muy favorable!

Segunda nota mental: "Crear una nueva religión con Cheri-sama a la cabeza, y ser fiel devoto"

Poniendo su mano derecha en el corazón, intentó cantar alguna alabanza pero no se sabía ni una "Mala suerte, será para otra vez", pensó. La verdad, no le pedía contar lo que tramaba su madre pero siempre existía la fiel amiga llamada "mentira", siempre presta a ayudar y crear más de una escena divertida que puedes contarle a tus hijos cuando nazcan.

– Wolf... ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó comenzando a temer nuevamente, no era normal que el soldado permaneciera tan inquieto por nada.

– No lo sé – respondió – ¡Agh, me pones de malas! – casi gritó cogiendo la hoja de papel que su rey momentos antes pintaba con esmero, rompiéndola en pedazos pequeños.

– ¡Espera, Wolf! – lo llamó pero el demonio era... un demonio en ese momento, ni como pararlo. "Adiós partido de baseball, adiós próximo oscar, adiós nueva e ingeniosa jugada de michi..." Se despedía mientras daba un minuto de silencio por cada sueño roto y el posible árbol que maltrataba (plantaría otro al llegar a casa).

– ¡Wolfram Von Bielefeld! – lo llamó su hermano mayor y Günther volvió a despertar con un hilo de saliva escurriendo de entre sus labios. Bien, le llamarían la atención a Wolfram, estaba un poco contento por su logro pero tenía que defenderlo, así guardaba apariencias y se hacía querido, ¿Excelente táctica? Había sobrevivido, qué más podía pedir.

– ¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato de la oficina y...? – intentó decir pero Gwendal lo interrumpió.

– Aún queda mucho por firmar – sentenció y pequeñas y transparentes lágrimas cayeron desde sus orbes hasta el piso, todas invisibles y dolorosas ¡Estaba condenado a permanecer el resto de su vida atado a una... aburrida oficina! – ¿Puedo ir al baño? – preguntó totalmente rendido, levantando la mano como cuando estaba en su aula ¡Malditas costumbres humanas, de verdad era nulo en colegio! ¡Maldito mundo raro ¿Había dicho "costumbres humanas"?!

– Claro – respondió el mayor ¿Acaso era su madre para que le preguntara en tono tan lastimero? Le disgustaba pero... ese gesto tan ¿tierno? en su rostro lo obligaba a asentir y ser condescendiente.

¿Contradecir al rey?

Ni loco, sería desterrado (aunque conociendo a su rey... era un tonto)

Bien... tal vez no estaba condenado después de todo.

**Notas finales._ **

Acabó, una estupidez? Tal vez XD pero es divertido escribir incoherencia tras incoherencia. Dudo que Yuuri piense esto cuando habla pero me cuesta creer que un chico de 16 años sea tan "puro de día", "pervertido de noche". En fin, esta tortura ya acabó. Sean felices y si les gusta mis desvaríos déjenme un review, algún día explicaré las razones detrás de estas acciones locas y recuerden que estoy escribiendo con solo 7 dedos (demora mi producción, créanme por que estoy mal del índice, medio y en que esta entre el meñique y el del medio)

Ah! Soy zurda! XD

Buenas noches! Sueñes bonito! Coman sano y hagan deportes!

Suika-chan


End file.
